


Doctor Cullen

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Imprinting, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob develops a crush on a certain blonde doctor.Edward isn't pleased





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

It started about a year ago.

Jacob got into a bike accident and ended up being rushed to Forks Memorial hospital. It was nothing too serious, just a broken arm along with a few cuts and bruises but he still needed medical care, so his friends took him to the hospital before calling his father to tell him what happened.

It hurt a lot, so Jacob was mostly sure that he was hallucinating when the curtain surrounding his bed in the emergency room was pulled open and in stepped the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his entire life. He had gold blonde hair and honey gold eyes, pale moonlit skin and the man had given him the kindest softest smile as he walked in and introduced himself.

“Good evening, you must be Jacob Black.” The doctor said as he lifted one of the pages on his clipboard before looking up at the teen, said teen only nodded numbly still clutching at his arm and the man’s smile grew, “My name is Carlisle Cullen, I’ll be your doctor.”

Carlisle Cullen wasn’t just beautiful he was kind and thoughtful and obviously very very smart. Jacob sat there trying and failing to fight against the dark flush burning in his cheeks as the man took care of his injuries. Dr Cullen asked him about school, his friends and exactly what he was doing on a bike at ten o’clock on a school night. His tone wasn’t harsh or judgemental, it was clear the doctor was mostly making conversation to try and distract the teen from the pain till the pain meds kicked in. Jacob appreciated the effort, though he found talking to the older man incredibly hard, he was suddenly so self-conscious, constantly worrying about coming off like the dumb little kid he is. So, he stuttered and mixed his words up a lot, the doctor didn’t seem to mind. He listened, patiently waited for the teen to complete his thoughts, laughed and smiled at his lame little jokes. It was nice.

Really really nice.

And Dr Cullen is really really handsome.

And then his dad showed up, he pulled his son into a tight hug making it clear that he was glad Jacob was O.K before proceeding by ripping the Quileute boy a new one. That much Jacob kind of expected, what he didn’t expect was for his father to not only be hostile but just downright rude to the doctor when he came in to explain the teen’s injuries. Doctor Cullen stayed polite, kept up that kind smile and generally stayed as calm as possible while he spoke to them but Billy…

Seriously he was just rude.

“Dad!” Jacob said quietly looking over to his father with a deep frown on his face as he fixed his shirt just after Dr Cullen disappeared behind the curtain, “What was that?!”

“What was what?” Billy asked clearly annoyed as he folded his arms across his chest.

“That, why were you so rude with the doctor?”

Billy met his son’s gaze for one agonizingly long moment before he just looked away and started moving out of the room, “Get your things, we’re leaving.”

“But dad-“

“Now Jacob.”

His tone left no room for argument as he left and Jacob huffed in frustration as he grabbed his jacket and slipped his phone into his pocket, before following Billy out.

They walked in silence with Jacob brooding and Billy still ticked off for some unknown reason when the teen caught sight of a head of golden blonde hair disappearing behind a door a little further back and he paused.

“Shit! Uh, Dad I forgot my phone. I’m just gonna run back to get it.”

Billy paused, hands braced on the wheels of his chair as he looked back at his son before giving a nod, “Hurry up, I’ll meet you out at the car.”

The teen resisted the urge to grin as his father kept moving to the hospital’s large glass doors before he turned around and ran back the way they came. It was late, the hallways were practically bare with just one or two nurses walking back and forth. Jacob looked up at the doors he passed till he found one with a name plaque that read.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen MD, PhD.

Jacob took a deep breath to steel his nerves together using his left hand to quickly rake through his hair but didn’t spend too much time fussing since one: he didn’t have a lot of time and two: it felt ridiculous. Jacob wasn’t even sure why he went back to talk to the doctor or even what he wanted to say. He just wanted to see him one more time.

The teen raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” that calm soothing voice called and Jacob quickly opened the door before he could convince himself to chicken out. The teen cleared his throat as he stepped inside.

“Hello? Dr Cullen?”

The doctor stood in front of a large desk with a medical file in his hands and a warm smile on his face as he looked up at the teen.

“Jacob, I thought you’d already gone home.”

“Uh, yeah I’m about to.” The teen said shutting the door behind him and letting out a deep sigh, “I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out.” Jacob said making a gesture to his right arm which was cradled in a sling before giving a sheepish smile, “I also wanted to apologise for my dad-“

Carlisle shook his head as he closed the file, “Jacob there’s no need-“

“I swear he isn’t usually like that, I think maybe he was just freaked out cause of the accident. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“It’s fine, Jacob. Don’t worry about it.” Carlisle set the file down on his desk as he turned to face the boy, “Like you said he was probably just concerned about you. There’s no need to apologise.”

Jacob nodded and Carlisle continued, “You just try to stay out of trouble and no more late-night bike rides without a helmet.”

The teen gave another sheepish grin, “Yeah I promise. Thanks again for-“

“There’s no need to thank me, its my job.” The blonde said taking a step forward to place a hand on the Quileute’s shoulder, “You should get going, don’t want to keep your father waiting.”

“Yeah.” Jacob said pretending like he didn’t feel himself flush when the older man touched him. Ice cold sank into his skin, Jacob was almost surprised for a brief second since he hadn’t felt this cold earlier and spoke before he could stop himself. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around or even on the res before.”

Carlisle seemed to pause, “Well, the reservation has its own clinic from what I understand. There isn’t much reason for me to be there, except in more extreme cases of course.”

“Well, there’s going to be a bon fire next week, lots of people visit the res then, you should come.”

Carlisle only smiled, “I’m not sure, I’ll think about it.” The man gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze as he turned the teen towards the door, “You should get going, its getting late.”

“Uh yeah, right. Bye Dr Cullen, thanks again.”

The doctor gave him that warm smile, “You’re welcome Jacob.”

The next time he saw the doctor was about two months later. The cast was off, spring break had started and Jacob was supposed to be spending the night at Embry’s only for Embry to suddenly bail on him because he had other stuff to do with Sam. Things that he just wouldn’t discuss for reasons unknown. Then again, most of his friends kept disappearing on him these days, always with something better to do and always hanging around Sam. Jacob didn’t get it, but he didn’t push either. Even if he started catching Sam staring at him on more than one occasion.

Bella moved in with Charlie a few weeks back. Jacob was happy to see his childhood friend and crush again after so long. She was still pretty and sweet and really caring, but Jacob was sort of over his crush on the brown eyed girl so for the most part they just stayed friends. After Embry bailed on him Jacob decided to go and hang out with her only for Charlie to tell him that she was out and probably wouldn’t be back till late.

So, Jacob Black officially had no plans for the night.

It was still early though, about six o’clock, the sun had yet to disappear completely behind the horizon so he decided to just ride around on his bike for a while only to stop when he caught sight of Bella, getting out of a car while some guy held the door open for her. Was she on a date? But Bella never mentioned that she was seeing anyone to him and they’re parked outside of the hospital. The Quileute turned into the large parking lot and stopped his bike right beside the Volvo causing the tall boy with Bella to look up at him in a pause.

“Bella?”

The girl turned around and her eyes widened when she saw her friend.

“Jacob, what’re you doing here?”

Jacob kicked out his bike stand and walked up to them, the tall dude with her shut the door behind her while Bella approached him.

“I was just at your house, I thought we could hang out but Charlie said you were out.” Jacob said glancing up at the teen beside her, “Why are you at the hospital? Are you hurt?”

“No, its just,” Bella paused to gesture to the male beside her, “Jacob this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jacob Black.”

Edward gave a slight nod as he reached out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Jacob.”

Jacob frowned as he took the other’s hand, it was ice cold and something about the other teen’s name nagged at him, “Cullen?” and then his eyes went wide, “Like Dr _Carlisle Cullen_ , Cullen?”

Edward gave another nod, “You’ve met my father?”

“Father?!” Jacob all but screeched as he looked the other teen over and let go of his hand.

_‘Holy shit, what was he ten when he had a kid?’_

Edward’s lips twitched up in a smile almost seeming to answer his thoughts directly, “My siblings and I are adopted.”

 _‘Oh, well that makes more sense… so he’s married huh’_ Jacob tried to force a smile on his face despite the thoughts whirling around his head, he doesn’t remember seeing a ring on the doctor’s hand. Then again Jacob was more preoccupied with the man’s face and his eyes and his voice and the way his shirt pulled ever so slightly over his arms and chest.

Edward frowned, Jacob quickly cleared his throat.

Seriously he hasn’t even really thought about the doctor since the bike thing two months ago. Those first few days after the hospital Dr Cullen was all that Jacob could think about, but then came school and Bella moved back into town and he started noticing Sam watching him, the doctor sort of slipped his mind. Still, now’s not the time to start digging up feelings that have no business being there anyway.

_‘I mean, the guy is married with kids’_

“So, what’re you guys doing here?”

“Oh, Edward’s dad said he needed to talk to him about something so we’re just stopping by.” Bella said a bit sheepishly and Jacob only nodded as he made to turn back to his bike.

“O.K I should go before dad gets worried-“

“Jacob?” a familiar voice called and Jacob’s head snapped up to see a certain blonde doctor walking up to them. The teen instantly felt himself blush as the man approached and he had to look away to clear his throat.

“H-Hi doctor Cullen.”

“What’re you doing here?” the man asked as he stopped in front of the teen, “Your arm isn’t giving you any trouble is it?”

“No, no, its all better now.” Jacob said lifting his arm to validate his point, “I was just saying hi to Bella.”

“Oh,” Carlisle paused, “I wasn’t aware that you knew each other.”

“Jacob and I actually grew up together before I moved to Phoenix.” Bella explained a bit awkwardly, “Billy is Charlie’s best friend.”

The doctor exchanged an odd look with his son and Jacob couldn’t help but frown when the man turned towards him with a smile, “Well, isn’t that a nice surprise. Although I can’t say I’m happy about you being out on your bike at this hour… again.”

Jacob flushed, “It’s not that late, It’s not even that dark yet.”

“Without a helmet.”

“I wasn’t going that fast besides, it messes with my hair.” Jacob said pushing a few of the long raven strands that fell out of the pony he had tied to the base of his neck out of his face. Dr Cullen gave him an indulgent smile as he reached out to tuck another loose lock behind the teen’s ear.

“It might be better if you cut it.”

He noticed the wedding band this time but it didn’t stop Jacob from blushing at the contact, “I like it long.”

“It looks good, but I’m not sure how safe it is when you’re on a motorcycle.”

Bright honey gold eyes, Jacob couldn’t help but stare as he spoke, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Carlisle let out a snort as he gave the teen’s shoulder a pat, “You should get home, it’ll be dark soon-“

“You never came.” Jacob said cutting the man off just as Carlisle made to pull away, “The bon fire, I didn’t see you.”

Carlisle paused, “I’m sorry Jacob, I was busy I just didn’t have the time. I work the night shift here at the hospital and the emergency room tends to get quite busy.”

“I get it.” Jacob said giving the other man a small smile, “Maybe next time.”

Carlisle nodded, “Maybe. Now go home, I don’t want you getting hurt again.” The older man said as he turned around to face Edward and Bella. Bella who was watching her best friend with a smile while Edward just frowned at the teen.

The Quileute felt his blush go even warmer and he had to look away, giving a brief wave as he spoke.

“It was nice meeting you Edward. See you later Bells.”

“Bye Jacob.” The girl called just before they headed back to the hospital. Jacob didn’t look back until he was sure that they’d be far enough away not to hear him let out a heavy sigh and repeatedly curse at himself for acting like some lovesick girl as he approached his bike. Its so stupid.

Sure, Dr Cullen is handsome and smart and kind and thoughtful and his voice is just so hot but that doesn’t mean Jacob can start blushing like a girl the moment the guy so much as touches him. Besides Dr Cullen is older and married with kids so its wrong. Its wrong and Jacob cannot under any circumstances start developing a crush on that hot blonde doctor with the wife and kids. Not that it matters anyway.

Not that Dr Cullen would ever notice him as anything more than that kid with the bike whose dad was an asshole to him that one time.

Still Jacob had to take a few moments to wait for his blush to finally just go down before he felt ready to get back on his bike and head home. When he did, he looked up at the hospital doors only to find Edward standing there watching him. Jacob blinked in surprise as that dark unyielding stare stayed right on him, wondering what on earth he was staring at.

The teen just shook his head as he started up his bike and rode away. Still ignoring that strange gaze that followed him as he went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“He has feelings for you.”

“And?”

Carlisle asked as he stepped into his study at the house and Edward almost froze in the door, before he quickly collected himself and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“You know?”

“Of course I do.” Carlisle said as he went around the desk to sit down and reached out towards some paper work he had resting at the corner of his desk, “I don’t need to be a telepath to recognise a teenager with a crush Edward.”

“Well, are you going to do something about it?”

“Why?”

“Why?!” Edward asked incredulously and Carlisle shrugged, “Why should I do anything at all? It’s a crush Edward you know how fickle humans are. Two weeks from now he’ll probably have a crush on someone new.”

“He might not be human much longer.” Edward warned as he stepped closer, “You could smell it couldn’t you?”

_‘He’ll be phasing soon. Yes, I could smell it just as well as you did, which is even more reason not to do anything at all. Once he becomes a shifter he’ll know I’m a vampire and he’ll want nothing to do with me. You’re worried about nothing’_

The telepath sighed, “Carlisle-“

“Edward, he’s a boy with a crush. I’m a vampire with a mate that I’m very happy with. Your concern while touching, is unnecessary. Besides, weren’t you worried about Jacob’s relationship with Bella? At least now you know he isn’t attracted to her so you have nothing to worry about.” Carlisle said all of this while reading over the papers in his hands and Edward could see the man give a slight shrug in thought.

_‘It’s actually quite flattering that Jacob finds me so attractive’_

Edward glared at his sire and the man couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re overreacting.”

“Yes, well you aren’t reacting enough. What would Esme think-“

“I already told her.” Carlisle answered simply and Edward almost gaped as the older man continued, “She thinks its… sweet.”

“Sweet, that a teenage Quileute boy is infatuated with her mate.”

“Well, she understands like I do that this is probably nothing more than a phase which you should understand as well.” Carlisle frowned, “Honestly Edward I don’t understand why you’re so upset.”

“I’m not upset I’m just.” Edward took a deep breath to calm himself as he raked a hand through his hair, “You know what, you’re right maybe I am overreacting a bit. It doesn’t mean anything and once he phases everything will be fine.”

Carlisle’s head gave a tilt and he arched a brow at the telepath, “I suppose so. Edward are you sure there isn’t anything else bothering you?”

“I’m sure.” The telepath said taking one more breath as he turned to leave the room. “I’ll see you later.”

With that the bronze haired vampire left the room and Carlisle gave a snort of amusement as he looked down at the papers in his hands.

_‘I wonder’_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is getting ridiculous.

And yet Carlisle couldn’t help but feel absolutely amused, despite the frown he wore as he stepped into the examination room.

The moment he walked in he was greeted by a pair of deep brown eyes with a stunning bright smile. The shifter moved around on the cot so he was facing the doctor as he came in, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt that pulled around the taught defined muscle in his arms and chest. His hair was cut short and messy but in a way you could tell was done on purpose.

Carlisle only shook his head as he shut the door behind him.

“Hello Jacob, how are you?”

“Not too good. I think I might be coming down with something so I figured I should come in and get myself checked out.”

Carlisle moved closer flipping through the teens patient file as he spoke, “Sore throat, coughing, blocked sinuses. Sounds like a cold to me.”

“You think so?” Jacob asked with a smile and a tilt of his head and Carlisle nodded. “Yes it does and I might’ve thought it was a cold if it weren’t for the fact that we both know its nearly impossible for shape shifters to get sick.”

Jacob paused, “I also have a high fever.”

“Your temperature is supposed to be higher than the average human’s.”

“Yeah, but I think its getting worse. You can check if you don’t believe me.”

The blonde sighed as he walked up to the teen, setting the file down on the side table before he reached out to place the back of his hand on the shifter's forehead. Burning heat almost seemed to warm his own as Jacob’s skin coloured with a flush. The teen shut his eyes as he let out a soft moan.

“That feels good.”

Carlisle shook his head in amusement, he really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is.

“You feel normal to me, at least as far as shifters go.”

Jacob slowly opened his eyes, “I'm serious you know, I really haven’t been feeling too good, maybe you could do a check up, run a few tests.”

“Jacob, I know what you're doing and as always I’m flattered by your efforts. But I'm not going to cross that line with you today or any other day.” Carlisle said as he pulled back and picked up the teen's file. Jacob rolled his eyes.

“What line? I just wanted to get some medical help and since you’re the only doctor I’m technically allowed to see cause of the shifter gene-“

“Jacob.” Carlisle looked back at the teen, “I'm not playing doctor with you.”

“Why not? It'll be fun.” Jacob said with a cheeky grin and the vampire only shook his head.

“Does your father or Sam know that you’re here?”

Jacob sighed, “No.”

“Does Edward?”

Then the teen rolled his eyes, “Look just because he has Bella trapped under his spell doesn’t mean I have to answer to him.”

“I never said you did.”

“Then why are you always bringing him up?”

“Why are you always trying to seduce me?” The doctor asked and Jacob blushed, “You can't seduce your imprint.”

Carlisle resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he just kept looking through the file, “I'm not your imprint Jacob.”

“You say that, but I don’t think you believe it.”

“Jacob, if I was your imprint you would’ve fallen sick the first time that I refused your advances. I'm not your imprint, you just want me to be.”

Jacob huffed out a sigh of frustration, “You don't smell like the other leeches.”

“You said the rest of my family doesn’t smell repulsive to you either.”

“You said I smell better than my pack brothers.”

“Alice said the same thing, look Jacob I'm sure there must be a reason why you feel so attached to me and I really am flattered that you’re so attracted to me, but I’m not your imprint.”

“Even if you aren’t.” Jacob said as he hopped off the cot and approached the older man, “Why does that even matter?”

“It doesn’t.” Carlisle started with a smile even as the teen closed the distance between them, “What matters is the fact that I’m married.”

Jacob paused, “So, if you weren’t married things would be different?”

The doctor let out a snort, “I think you’re forgetting the fact that you’re a shapeshifter and I’m a vampire. Is Sam even aware of what you’ve been doing?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Jacob let out a sigh of frustration, “I don’t care what Sam thinks. Why should anyone know anything?”

“You’re missing the point.”

“What point?”

Carlisle gave the teen a look, “I’m married.”

Jacob huffed as he turned around and walked back to sit on the cot, the blonde only shook his head, “In any event, I’m too old for you.”

“I like mature guys.”

“Three hundred and seventy-nine mature?”

Jacob paused, “Wow, you look really young for your age.”

Carlisle gave a snort as the teen continued, “You must have a lot of experience then.”

“Jacob, don’t start-“

“I’m just saying, you’re always talking about how you don’t want me getting hurt. Who’d be better for me than you?”

“There are plenty of other people that are much more suited for you than me.”

“Like who?”

The blonde paused to face the shifter closing the file and holding it under his left arm as he spoke, “When’s the last time you spoke to Edward?”

“I dunno, a few days ago when I went to go see Bella…” The teen frowned before he shook his head, “Whatever, I’m not here to talk about Bella or your mopey emo kid.”

“ _My kid_ is older than you are.”

“Yeah, and he’s still depressingly annoying.” Jacob sighed as he lay back on the cot with his feet up, “I thought I told you to stop bringing him up. And you can tell him to stop glaring at me? I’m not interested in Bella like that, I just think she can do better than a depressing bloodsucking leech.”

Carlisle arched a brow at the teen as he stepped forward, “As opposed to your infatuation with a bloodsucking leech.”

“That’s different.”

“And how’s that?”

“I clearly have better taste.”

Carlisle laughed as he stopped beside the cot and the Quileute teen smiled at the sound, “Exactly.”

Carlisle couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. He’s spending too much time around the shifter.

“Alright, it’s getting late. Time for you to go home.”

“Fine.” Jacob sighed as he sat up and slid off the cot to immediately move into the older man’s personal space. The shifter was just a few inches shorter than the doctor. He looked up at Carlisle and the blonde realised briefly that he could appreciate the teen’s striking features, the warmth in those brown eyes.

“You know, you never really answered my question.”

“What question?”

“If you didn’t have a mate, would you play doctor with me then?”

Carlisle smiled and opened his mouth to speak when they were suddenly interrupted-

“Carlisle?”

Edward stepped into the room and Jacob immediately let out a sigh of frustration, “And he’s a cockblocker too.”

Carlisle gave a snort that he quickly covered up with a cough as he stepped back, “Edward, what’re you doing here?”

“I needed to speak with you.” The telepath said looking between them with his eyes narrowing down in suspicion. “Hello Jacob.”

“Whatever.”

Carlisle took a deep breath, “Jacob was just leaving.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure, I was leaving.” The teen snatched his jacket off the end of the cot and purposefully brushed up against the doctor as he did. Carlisle resisted the urge to shut his eyes and sigh at the warmth that radiated off the teens form and Jacob smirked.

“Later doc.”

“Goodbye Jacob.”

The door shut behind him, Edward glared at his sire.

“Really?”

Carlisle ignored the comment, “You wanted to speak with me about something?”

“You know what I want to talk about. What you’re doing with Jacob is completely inappropriate.”

“I’m not doing anything with Jacob. You know that.”

“But you’re not doing anything to discourage him against his infatuation either.”

Carlisle shook his head, “You’re overreacting.”

“You keep saying that, but how can I not react when you’re completely blind to the fact that-“

“Edward where’s Bella?”

The telepath paused, “What?”

“Bella, aren’t you usually with her around this time.” The doctor tilted is head in thought, “Come to think of it, you haven’t brought her to the house in quite some time.”

Edward blinked, “I-I’m not… Bella’s at…home?” the telepath shook his head, “She’s home and in any case, this isn’t about Bella, it’s about the mutt.”

“At least we can agree on one thing.” Carlisle said with a sigh as he leaned back against the cot behind him, “Please don’t call Jacob a mutt.”

Edward huffed out a sigh of frustration, “See that, why do you even care what I call him?”

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t? Its insulting Edward and Jacob’s been quite civil towards you.”

“The only reason he’s civil towards me is because he’s trying to get into bed with you!”

“And that bothers you?”

“Of course it bothers me!”

“Why?”

“Why?! Have you even considered Esme’s feelings since you’ve been allowing Jacob’s infatuation with you?”

“I already told you, Esme knows and she’s actually quite amused by the affair.”

“Amused?! By a sixteen-year-old shapeshifter falling in love with you?”

“Yes, Esme knows that I love her and I’d never even dream of putting the life I’ve built with her in jeopardy. Just like we both know that Jacob will get over it soon enough. Really, the only one that’s bothered by this is you.”

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again before, “He thinks he’s imprinted on you.”

“Imprint?” the doctor frowned, “Edward exactly how long have you been here?”

The telepath didn’t answer.

_‘Matter of a fact how did he even know Jacob was here. Has he been following the boy?’_

“No, I haven’t.”

“Well then how-“

“Carlisle I just…. I think you may be underestimating this situation with Jacob.”

“And I understand your concern but you have nothing to worry about.” Carlisle said giving the bronze haired vampire a smile, “Now, I’m sure Bella’s waiting for you. You should get going.”

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again before he turned around to leave the room, “I hope your right.”

Carlisle only shook his head with a snort as the telepath left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is gorgeous
> 
> Edward hates him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. 
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter

He was bright and funny and caring and stupidly adorable and so young and so naïve. He had beautiful brown eyes, raven black hair with toned sculpted muscle under glowing russet skin.

He’s gorgeous and… he’s in love with Carlisle.

Edward hates him.

It started the moment that they met, in the parking lot outside of the hospital.

It started because from the moment they met, the moment he set eyes on that beautiful skin and those deep brown eyes and bright smile and felt the heat from his skin; at the very moment that they met, Edward knew he couldn’t have him. He’d heard about Jacob Black from Bella, heard about the teen from the minds of what was soon to be his newest pack brothers. But he couldn’t read Bella’s mind and the shifters could never really come up with a picture clear enough for Edward to really get a good look at him. At the same time, it didn’t seem to matter. As long as the mutt stayed away from Bella then Edward didn’t care what he looked like.

But then they met and now…

Now Jacob is annoyingly beautiful, so infuriatingly strong willed so maddeningly gorgeous.

Edward hates him.

Things only got worse when he realised that the stupid mutt had a crush on his father. On Carlisle of all people. I mean, really?

Carlisle?!

Out of all the people Jacob could have fallen for he falls for Edward’s sire?!

Are you fucking kidding me?!

Anyone, the stupid mutt could have had anyone, gone pining on after any human he decided to go pining over and Edward would have… well it still would have annoyed him but it wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t-

Carlisle.

Edward would have preferred it if Jacob really was in love with Bella, he’d rather deal with that than deal with the shifter not so silently pining after Carli-

I mean SERIOUSLY?!

Edward wanted to scream.

Why?! Why Carlisle? If it had to be a vampire then why didn’t Jacob fall for Emmett, he seemed to be more along the lines of Jacob’s type. Carefree, fun, loyal and stupidly sweet. Or maybe even Jasper, his absolute calm seemed like a good balance for Jacob’s insane emotions that could go from high to low due to the shifter hormones. Then again, Edward would have gone insane if the Quileute had taken that kind of interest in his brothers but still.

Why Carlisle?!

Why not… why not him?

It occurred to Edward that his feelings for Jacob weren’t appropriate. What with the teen being shapeshifter and all, not to mention his relationship with Bella.

When he met Bella, he was confused.

Her scent was intoxicating and then he realised that he couldn’t read her mind. Edward became fascinated by this strange human girl who seemed to be such an interesting puzzle. Edward was sure that he would never tire of her presence but then he met Jacob and suddenly everything just felt… different.

But of course, Jacob had very little interest in Edward. The only thing Jacob seemed even remotely interested in was Carlisle and again, the telepath was less than pleased with that. Every time he went around Jacob, Carlisle was on his mind. He thought about how beautiful Carlisle was and how smart and kind and how badly he wanted to be with him. Jacob thought about how guilty he felt since he knew Carlisle already had a mate that he loved. Jacob thought about how lovely Esme was and how much he really liked her. But he just wanted Carlisle so much and Edward felt like he was going insane.

He tried to focus on Bella, keep his mind on the human girl and remember all those things that she used to make him feel in those first few weeks when they met. And he was able to distract himself for a while, but every now and then the green-eyed monster would rear its ugly head and he’d suddenly find himself focused on Jacob and Carlisle and their relationship.

Somehow, he managed to convince himself that the real reason their relationship bothered him so much was because of how incredibly inappropriate it was. Carlisle was way too old for Jacob, he’s a vampire, the teen is a shapeshifter and Carlisle has a mate. He’d think of all these things, completely ignoring how he was quite a few decades older than the teen, how he was vampire and how he planned on making Bella his mate. Making the feelings he’s been suppressing way back in the deepest recesses of  his mind just as inappropriate. It was just easier focusing on Carlisle and Jacob’s inappropriateness.

It was late when Edward came home after taking Bella home and watching her sleep for a few hours.

They can’t eat food, so the whole cooking thing was somewhat redundant. But Esme liked cooking. Esme loves cooking. Sometimes they’d stay up late and help her cook whatever recipe she’d found in a book or online that day. Whatever looked about right she’d donate to one of the local shelters and soup kitchens. They’d all help out, not really because Esme needed the help but because it was a good way to waste time waiting for the sun to rise.

Today is one of those days. Unfortunately, Esme was stuck staring at a casserole that she’d just finished cooking, gold eyes narrowed in concentration since the dish before her didn’t seem to look quite right.

Edward walked in just then and upon seeing the look on his mother’s face couldn’t help but smile as he walked into the kitchen. Alice was standing by the stove keeping a watchful eye on the pots, Jasper sat on the opposite side of the island while Emmett and Rosalie washed the dishes.

“It looks good.” Edward said as a way of greeting as he stopped beside the table, Esme barely even glanced up at him as her lips pursed together in a tight line.

“No, it looks off. I’m not sure what it is but something isn’t quite right.” The woman sighed, “This would all be so much easier if I could taste it.”

Edward shrugged, “Maybe I could bring Bella over tomorrow and she could try it for you.”

Esme frowned, “Maybe.”

“How about we ask Jacob?” Alice suddenly chimed as she reached out to one of the pots to stir the sauce, “I’m sure he’d love to help you cook. Especially if he knows Carlisle will be here.”

“The mutt?” Edward asked incredulously, staring with wide eyes. They all ignored him.

Esme suddenly smiled, “Alice that’s an excellent idea. We could make a day of it, invite some of the other wolves. It could go a long way in easing some of the tension with the reservation.”

“Do we really have to invite the other dogs too?” Rosalie asked as she looked over her shoulder, “I understand inviting Jacob, but the other mutts still smell like mutt.”

“The point is for us to improve our relationship with the pack Rosalie, just having Jacob here won’t cut it.” Jasper said as he leaned over the stove to get a look at the sauce that Alice was stirring, “The smell is just something you’re going to have to get used to.”

“The only problem with that is the fact that the other wolves aren’t pining after Carlisle,” Emmett chimed in just as he handed a soapy plate to his mate for her to rinse off, “Just cause Jacob will be on his best behaviour doesn’t mean the others will too.”

“Which is why we’ll have Jacob.” Alice explained effortlessly, “The pack will play nice because of Jacob and Jacob will play nice because of Carlisle. Problem solved.”

“Wait a minute- you all know?! They all know?!” Edward asked as he looked from his siblings to his mother and Esme only shrugged.

“Well it would be a bit difficult not to Edward, Jacob isn’t exactly hiding his affections for Carlisle.”

“You can see the puppy practically start to drool every time we go to meet with the pack at the border.” Rosalie joked and Emmett laughed.

“It’s adorable, really.” Esme said and Edward stared at them with wide eyes.

“I-… How is it adorable, he’s a sixteen-year-old shifter?”

“Seventeen in a few months.” Alice said with a shrug Edward almost sputtered in distress, “That’s hardly the point here.”

“Then what is the point Edward?” Jasper asked and Edward let out a huff of frustration.

“How can you all be so calm about this?”

“Would you prefer it if we all started freaking out about it like you?” Rosalie asked and Edward took a step forward.

“Yes, actually, I would.”

“Dude, it’s just a crush.” Emmett said with a snort just as Esme continued, “Really Edward, the fact that a shifter is so attached to one of us could only be a good sign.”

“A sign of what exactly?”

“A sign that we might be able to make peace with them.”

“We’re already at peace-“

“She means real peace not strained tolerance.” Jasper said with a roll of his eyes and Edward let out a heavy sigh.

“Esme how could you be so calm about this?”

“It’s a crush Edward, it doesn’t mean anything.” Esme said as she picked up the casserole and set it down on the counter.

“Exactly, besides,” Alice started as she turned off one of the burners on the stove, “Jasper and I already called first dibs.”

Edward paused, “Excuse me?”

“No, no no no.” Rosalie said as she turned around, hands still soapy and wet, “You can’t call first dibs on Jacob. We already had this conversation, in the event that Esme and Carlisle don’t want him, Emmett and I can have him.”

“What?” Edward asked looking at them like they’d all gone insane.

Again, they ignored him.

“You and Emmett aren’t even his type. Jacob wants someone that’s older and more mature, why else do you think he’s so attached to Carlisle?”

Rosalie rolled her eyes, “By that logic we’re all suited for him, besides I’m older than you are.”

And then Alice rolled her eyes, “ Jasper’s older than all of us, wouldn’t that make him the better candidate?”

“Whatever, none of that matters anyway. Carlisle is my sire, if he doesn’t want the pup then by all rights I’m next in line to inherit the shapeshifting werewolf.”

“ _By that logic_ , then Edward is next in line to inherit the shapeshifting werewolf.”

“Edward doesn’t count he’s much too preoccupied with little Ms Yawn.” The blonde said dismissively, “Ergo, if Carlisle and Esme don’t want him. I get him. I can have him, right Edward?”

“Absolutely not!” Edward hissed and Rosalie frowned.

“Why not? Its not like you want him.”

“I-“ Edward fumbled with his words, “That’s not the point.”

“What is the point?”

“He’s a shapeshifter! It’s unnatural.”

Alice’s head gave a tilt, “Well, I don’t know I think it’s a nice balance. Werewolf and vampire. Ice cold and searing heat.”

“At most its kind of kinky.” Emmett said with a shrug and Rosalie gave a nod, “We do love kinky.” Emmett laughed and Jasper shook his head. Esme gave a snort.

“Why don’t you let Jacob decide, you could try courting him.”

Alice beamed, “That’s exactly what I was thinking-“

“No, no no no.” Rosalie said clearly as she glared at her sister, “You’ll just cheat by getting Jasper to manipulate his emotions.”

Alice gave the blonde a scandalised look, “Like I would ever stoop that low.”

“Now Alice, I think it’s only fair if Jasper isn’t allowed to use his empathy to influence Jacob.”

The psychic opened her mouth and closed it again before letting out a huff as she started stirring one of the pots, “It’s not like we’ll need it anyway.”

Rosalie smirked, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Have you all gone insane?!” Edward suddenly screeched and they all turned back to look at him. Emmett frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all talking about seducing Jacob Black!”

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she turned back to the sink to finish up with the dishes, “Honestly Edward, just cause you have no interest in him doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t either.”

Edward wanted to scream, Jasper glanced over to him from the corner of his eye and let out a snort of amusement. He didn’t say a word when they all suddenly heard Carlisle’s town car pull into the driveway and Alice spoke.

“Carlisle’s here, I say we let him decide.”

“Let him decide what?” Edward asked incredulously and Alice looked up at him like he was stupid.

“Who gets to keep Jacob of course.”

“I-“

The front door opened and closed and they waited until Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

“Hey dad, we were wondering-“

“Jacob isn’t mine to give Alice, so there’s no point in asking me.” The doctor said smoothly as he stopped by Esme’s side and pressed a kiss against her cheek before looking over to the casserole, “It looks good.”

“It looks off.” Esme said with another sigh. Alice huffed as Carlisle set leaned against the counter, “If you’re interested in Jacob then I think its best you let him decide on who he wants to be with.”

“If we let the pup have it his way he’d choose you.” Rosalie said as she dried her hands on a wash cloth, “Besides its best we decide now before some people start cheating.”

Alice gasped looking insulted, “We would never-“

“Sure, you wouldn’t.”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t try it if you were-“

“Children play nicely.” Esme said as she moved to wrap up the casserole away while Carlisle only shook his head and headed up to his study. She looked up for a brief moment and found Edward seething in the corner and gave a soft snort.

_‘He’s a very handsome young man isn’t he’_

Edward looked up at that since the thought was clearly directed at him while his siblings continued to bicker. The telepath blinked at her when she walked over and stood by his side with her arms folded across her chest.

_‘Carlisle’s very fond of him although, I’m sure its not quite as fond as Jacob would like him to be’_

Edward let out a heavy sigh, “How can you be so fine with all of this?”

Esme smiled, _‘Carlisle loves me I have no doubt about that and besides, I remember being Jacob’s age. He’s a teenager, and there’s so much going on in his life, much more than any child should have to deal with and Carlisle always seems so sure of himself. It’s the allure of an older man, someone that seems like they have it all under control. My point is, I understand what he’s feeling’_

“And you don’t mind that Carlisle is indulging him.”

Esme looked up in thought, _‘Oddly enough no. It’s a bit strange I know, I mean, Jacob is a handsome young man. Caring, strong headed and his skin feels lovely doesn’t it? He would be quite a threat if Carlisle was the one he was actually in love with’_

Edward frowned at her, “What do you mean?”

“Edward where’s Bella?” Esme suddenly asked and the telepath blinked in surprise.

“She’s at home, sleeping.”

“It’s just usually you stay with her well into the early hours of the morning.” Esme said as she walked over to pick up the casserole and crossed the kitchen to put away in the fridge.

Edward opened and closed his mouth, “I decided to come home a bit earlier that’s all.” Esme only hummed.

“Alright, alright how about this.” Alice sighed, “Jasper won’t use his empathy on Jacob.”

“Perfect.”

“But then you aren’t allowed to try and bribe him with some ridiculously extravagant car you’ve customized yourself.”

“Oh, c’mon you can compare emotional manipulation with buying him gifts.”

“You and Jacob already have cars in common, it’s not fair.”

“Exactly why you should back off.”

Edward watched his siblings and suddenly felt like screaming again. Instead he turned around and stormed out of the house. Once they were sure he was out of range the house went quiet. Rosalie put her hands on her hips and looked over to Jasper.

“And?”

“He’s going insane.” The empath shook his head, “You’re all evil.”

“We wouldn’t need to be if he’d just be honest with himself.” Alice said with a sigh, “It’s for his own good. The sooner things change, the sooner they can all move on. Its all just a charade anyway.”

Rosalie gave a snort, “Speak for yourself.”

Alice looked back at the blonde with a dull look, “Really Rose?”

“I’m just saying, all’s fair in love and war and if Edward insists on being difficult then Emmett and I are more than willing on taking Jake on as our own K-9 companion.”

Esme laughed and briefly they could hear Carlisle chuckle upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much happened over the next few months.

First James arrived in Forks with his coven, then there was the mess with Bella’s birthday party, Charlie’s intense dislike of Edward was taking its toll and Jacob…

Edward didn’t want to think about Jacob so he didn’t, he pushed all those thoughts’ way into the back of his head as far as humanly possible and focused entirely on Bella.  He ignored the seething anger he felt whenever he found his siblings spending time with the shifter, pretended not to notice how Jacob was always dropping by to see Carlisle, he pretended like it didn’t kill him when Jacob ignored him entirely.

He thought of Bella, focused only on Bella. Because Bella was good for him, despite being human Bella was the better choice. She made sense and they went through so much trying to prove it to everyone around them. The greatest love is filled with trials and tribulations, so it had to be Bella, right?

These thoughts unfortunately just ultimately led him to the conclusion that Bella was better off without him. He loved her, the only thing he had to live for was to keep her safe. Edward realised that the best way to keep her safe was to remove himself from her life. He is ultimately the reason why she was constantly in danger.

He broke up with her and left Forks. A few months later, Rosalie called him and told him that Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff, she said that Bella was dead and the guilt threw Edward into a pit of despair so he did the only thing he could think of to do. He wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of everything that he’d done, of dragging Bella into his life and ultimately causing her death. An innocent human life was lost and there was so much he could have done to prevent it. He could have stayed in Forks to protect her himself, made sure she didn’t do something stupid. He could’ve avoided her all together and not involved himself in her life to begin with. He could’ve chosen to be with someone else…

It was tearing him apart. He went to Volterra fully intending on ending his own life. He thought it a fitting penance for all that he’d done.

Things did not go as planned.

Edward was walking through the castle hall, taking off his shirt to step out into the sunlight and expose himself to the human crowd below.

He was ready to die, ready to just end all the torment that he’s been forced to suffer through since he was turned all those years ago. The telepath shut his eyes as he stepped into the light, completely oblivious to his surroundings when he was suddenly overwhelmed by deep searing heat, the scent of forest and rain. He was pushed back into the shadows, away from the crowd and around the very first turn.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Edward’s eyes snapped open and he found deep brown eyes filled with rage.

“Jacob? What’re-“

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to everyone, you selfish prick! I ought to just kill you myself!”

“Jacob why are you here?”

“I came to bring you back home.”

Edward looked away, “Jacob I can’t, not after what I did to-“

“She’s alive.”

“What?”

“Bella’s alive you idiot!”

Edward’s eyes went wide, “She’s alive-“

“My my, what do we have here.”

Jacob spun around, Edward looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix standing right behind them.

“A dog in Volterra? How very strange.”

Jacob growled eyes narrowing down dangerously and Edward could see the shifter phase before he’d even started.

“Jacob, no. Not here.” Edward said putting a hand on the Quileute’s shoulder. Jacob glanced back at him and his jaw clenched.

“Lord Aro has asked for you presence.” Demetri said as he gestured smoothly to the next hallway.

“Of course.” Edward said with his hand on the shifter’s shoulder in a silent reminder to stay calm. They were led through the halls all the way to the throne room where the guard was gathered, standing  against the walls and watching with interest as they entered and their interrogation began. Edward was surprised that they’d even made it that far.

Really, it’s a miracle Aro didn’t have them executed on the spot, the only thing that saved them was the Volturi leader’s morbid fascination with Jacob’s presence. The other members of the guard were disturbed, Caius was enraged, Marcus watched them with a level of curiosity that Edward had never seen in the man’s eyes. But he couldn’t focus on them to long, not with Aro staring at Jacob so intently.

“So, they’re shape shifters, how fascinating.” The man said as he got up from his seat on the throne and walked closer. Jacob was glaring and Edward prayed that the shifter would be able to hold it together.

Aro stopped in front of the wolf looking him over from head to toe before he started walking around him. Jacob kept his eyes on the vampire as he circled him like some rare specimen or prey.

“Is your bite poisonous to us?”

“No, its not.” Edward said quickly to answer for Jacob and the Volturi leader arched a brow.

“Really?”

“I’d be happy to give you a demonstration.” Jacob said with his eyes in a dark glare Aro just gave him an indulgent smile though the gleam in his eyes made it clear that he was not amused.

“I think I’ll pass.” The vampire stopped in front of him staring at the shifter though he clearly spoke to Edward, “Quite the secret your family has been keeping from us Edward.”

“We weren’t keeping them a secret.”

“You didn’t inform us of their existence either.”

Edward took a deep breath, “The wolves aren’t a threat to our existence. They’re at much at risk of being exposed as we are.”

Aro hummed giving the wolf a thoughtful look before he took off the glove on his right hand and held it out to the shifter.

“May I?”

“What?” Jacob frowned and Aro smiled.

“I’d like to take a look into your mind young Jacob. See things through your eyes so to speak.”

“You really mean make sure I’m not lying about something.”

“Jacob.” Edward hissed, Aro’s tilted his head.

“Well, yes, that as well.”

Jacob watched the vampire glancing around the room at the other vampires that surrounded them, the shifter sighed.

“Whatever, I don’t have anything to hide.” And then Jacob reached out to take Aro’s hand. The shifter gasped as his mind was suddenly invaded and Edward tensed, resisting the urge to rip the teen away. That wouldn’t help either of them, so he stood still watching as Jacob struggled to stay up straight while Aro’s facial expressions moved from shock and awe to suspicion and distrust before the shifter suddenly gasped again collapsing to his knees as he panted hard to catch his breath.

“How extraordinary.” Aro said as he stared at the teen with fascination.

Jacob looked up at the vampire, somehow managing to glare as he spoke.

“Are you done?”

“I’m not quite sure. What an interesting creature you are,” Aro said, holding Jacob’s hand with the gloved one while the other ran up the shifter’s arm up to his neck, “And so warm.”

Jacob tried to pull back but Aro kept him still with very little effort at all.

“What-“

“Such a shame that Carlisle doesn’t give you the attention you deserve.”

Edward tensed and Jacob frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“I saw your thoughts dear boy, all of them.” Jacob started to blush and Aro tugged softly at his arm, just enough to get him on his feet. “I have to say, though Carlisle is a dear friend I can’t help but feel disappointed at his lack of foresight.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means that you could be so much more than just a boy with a crush if you turned your attention to someone more worthy of your affections.”

Edward’s eyes went wide and Jacob blinked in surprise.

Aro can’t honestly intend on-

“I don’t understand-“

“Of course not, but under the right influence, you would.” Aro smiled and members of the Volturi began to whisper among themselves, even Marcus who was usually so passive sat up in his seat and frowned at his brother. “If you stayed here in Volterra.”

“Aro.” Caius gasped in alarm as he immediately stepped forward, “What on earth-“

The blonde was silenced when Aro looked back and gave him a sharp look before bringing his gaze back to the shifter who stared at him in shock.

“You have so much potential Jacob, I’d hate to watch it wither away in the hands of those who don’t appreciate it.”

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks-“

Jacob tried to pull loose but Aro kept a tight hold of his arm as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice Jacob. You entered the walls of Volterra, Edward put us at risk by attempting to expose himself to the humans and we still have no idea what kind of a risk you and your tribe pose to us. By all rights, its my obligation to execute both you and Edward right here right now before moving on to dispose of La Push. But like I said before, I see potential in you, so much potential.” Aro said lifting his hand to rest on Jacob’s cheek, the shifter tensed and Edward couldn’t help but glare.

“You have three options. You can be executed, you may choose to stay here and join the guard or…”

“Or what?”

“Or you could leave, return to Forks and have the Olympic coven turn you.”

Jacob’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched.

Edward immediately stepped forward, “Aro, you can’t… vampire venom would kill him.”

Aro cast the telepath a brief glance but quickly returned it to Jacob, “With all due respect Edward, this isn’t your decision. If Jacob chooses not to join us then you can both die here or you may return home and you can try to turn him and the reservation will be spared.”

Jacob swallowed hard, “And you’ll let us walk out of here unharmed?”

“You have my word.” The vampire smiled and Jacob let out a sigh, “Fine, I’ll turn.”

Edward’s eyes went wide Aro smiled, “Very well, I’ll be sure to check on your progress in six months. I can’t wait to see what you become.”

Jacob didn’t say anything, Edward felt like he was losing his mind when Aro took Jacob’s hand again to press a kiss on the back of his hand before he pulled back.

“I’ll see you soon Jacob Black.”

Jacob was trying hard not to glare, he just pulled his hand away the moment Aro let go before turning around to grab Edward’s arm to drag him from the room. Ignoring the eyes of the vampires that followed them as they went. They left the castle and caught up with Alice, who’d brought Jacob to Italy in the first place. When they got to the car they explained what happened or rather Edward did, Jacob sat seething in the backseat. Alice had sighed in frustration when she found out that they’d have to turn Jacob in the next six months. How they’ll explain this to council when they return is beyond her. Of course, Edward was just as upset and asked exactly why Alice deemed it appropriate to bring Jacob to Volterra.

“Taking Bella would’ve been too dangerous and I just thought, he’s the only one you’d believe.” Alice said as she let out a sigh as they headed to the airport. Jacob was sleeping in the backseat by then and the psychic glanced back at the shifter for a moment as she continued, “I thought you’d think we were lying if one of us came to stop you. If I knew this would happen I never would have brought him.”

Edward understood, he wasn’t pleased but he understood.

They were on a plane two hours later. Edward and Jacob ended up being seated next to each other, Alice sat a few seats back. Jacob had yet to say a word to him. It was deeply unsettling especially since he thought the Quileute boy would’ve been screaming his head off at him by now but he was absolutely silent. Edward tried listening in on the shifter’s thoughts but it seemed that the teen had taken to thinking exclusively in Quileute so Edward couldn’t make out much.

Edward tried to use the time on the flight to collect his thoughts and think of what he should do now that he knows Bella’s still alive. Things certainly couldn’t go back to the way they used to be. No things had changed too much for that to even be a possibility. He’s done so much, caused who knows how much pain. Alice could barely look at him now. The whole time while they waited for their flight at the airport she sat there with her attention focused solely on Jacob. And judging from her thoughts he really had caused all of them a lot of pain. Everyone including Bella, especially Bella.

She placed herself in so much danger because of him. Somehow Edward suddenly just realised how unhealthy his relationship with the girl really was. How wrong it all was.

Edward sighed as he leaned back in his seat trying to think of what to do and how to fix the mess he’d made. When the shifter suddenly spoke.

“You’re a dick.”

Edward blinked in surprise as he looked at the shifter who just kept his eyes glued on the window as he looked out at the sky.

“Do you have any idea what you put everyone through?”

Edward sighed, “I know and I’m sorry Jacob, I promise I’ll make it up to Bella-“

“This isn’t about Bella. If you’d stayed away longer Bella would’ve been fine, she would’ve gotten over you. I’m talking about what you did to your family.” Jacob said, glaring at the vampire from the corner of his eye, “Do you have any idea how worried they were?”

“I-“

“Jasper became a mess because of how much everyone was hurt by you just up and leaving and for what? To keep Bella safe? It didn’t occur to you that Bella might be safer with you right there with her, that she might need you more now because you were together instead of you just up and disappearing and then trying to kill yourself? Do you have any idea how upset Carlisle was?”

And at that Edward couldn’t help but feel his jaw clench.

Of course, ultimately this was all about Carlisle. With Jacob its always about Carlisle. Still Edward messed up, he knows he did.

“I know and I regret everything that I’ve done. I was stupid.”

“You’re a selfish dick. If you really cared you would’ve stayed.” Jacob wrapped his arms around his waist and turned more towards the window. “Even if Bella was dead, she isn’t the only one that needs you.”

“I know.”

Edward watched the shifter for a moment in silence before the shifter spoke, “Without you around I wouldn’t have anyone to hate.”

The telepath let out a snort and Jacob turned his head to look at him, “Don’t ever pull some stupid shit like this again.”

Edward nodded, “I’m sorry about… Aro had no right to try and force you to turn-“

Jacob looked away, “It’s fine.”

“No, its not, you shouldn’t have to give up your life because of my mistake-“

“You say that like you think I’m going to die.” Jacob gave a snort, “I’m stronger than I look. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What about your family?”

Jacob sighed, “I’ll think of something, I made the decision to turn. You just… focus on fixing the mess you made and I’ll focus on fixing mine.”

“This isn’t your mess.”

Jacob glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “My imprint’s problems are my problems.”

Edward blinked in surprise, “You-You imprinted?”

 _‘No,’_ Jacob smirked, _‘But the elders don’t know that’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah
> 
> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imprinting plan was such a simple plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys really made my day each time I read one. Even though I don't reply to every review I get I try to incorporate the feedback into my work so I really appreciate it.
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

After the telepath returned, one of the first things he did was go see Bella.

A beaming smile broke out over the girl’s face and she rushed up to wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss when he suddenly appeared in her room. Edward kissed her back, held her close when she told him how much she missed him and how happy she was that he was back. But that didn’t last long. It couldn’t.

Their relationship isn’t healthy.

Holding onto one another wasn’t healthy, especially not when Edward knew exactly what he wanted and he knew that Bella just wasn’t it. She deserves to be happy and Edward just wants the chance to be happy too. They talked about everything that happened after he left.

How Bella sank into depression, all those dangerous and quite frankly stupid things she did in an attempt to maintain her connection with him.

“Saying it all out loud, it makes me sound kind of pathetic and stupid doesn’t it?”

Bella said staring down at her hands. Edward sat beside her wanting to reach out to hold her hand but knowing it would make things even harder if he did.

“You’re not pathetic or stupid Bella.” Edward started giving the girl a soft smile, “It makes you sound, like a teenager.”

Bella shook her head, “You’re not making me feel any better. I just… I love you so much Edward-“

“But I don’t love you Bella, not the way you think you love me.”

The human girl’s eyes went wide, “Edward-“

“What I said to you before I left, some of it is still true.” Edward explained, “I’m not leaving Forks anymore, I’m going to stay. But we can’t be together. We aren’t good for each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“You need more than I’m willing to give you Bella. I’ve never wanted to involve you in any of this.”

“But I don’t care about any of it. The only thing I care about is you. I’m willing to give anything to be with you.”

“And that’s the problem. Bella what you’re talking about isn’t love.” Edward’s mind immediately went to Jacob and he looked away to a lamp hanging in the corner of the room, “I don’t want someone who’s going to centre their entire life around me. I want someone who’ll make me part of their life. I want someone who wants more than just me.”

“Edward-“

“And I think I’ve already found them.” Bella went silent and froze, Edward swallowed hard to look at the girl as he spoke, “There’s someone else. Someone who makes me feel exactly the way I want to feel.”

“Did… Did you meet her after you left Forks?” Bella asked and Edward sighed.

“No, we met before that. We met about a year ago, a few weeks after I met you.” Bella’s eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to speak only for Edward to cut her off, “And it’s not a she.”

And then the girl fell silent all over again. 

“I’m sorry Bella.”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you been…” Bella lifted a hand to make a gesture with her hand but stopped halfway through, she took a deep breath and looked away. “Have you always known or-“

She didn’t finish her sentence but Edward understood. He looked down at his own hands and pursed his lips together in a tight line.

“I’m not sure it matters. The concept of sexuality is somewhat irrelevant to vampires, considering our nature. But I suppose, I’m not sure if I could call myself homosexual Bella. I just know, I never feel more alive than when I’m with him.”

“Is it someone I know?”

Edward sighed, thinking and wondering what he should do. Should he tell Bella about Jacob? Is it even his place to do so? She’s going to find out eventually, either through Billy or Jacob himself. How would Jacob react to Edward telling her? Would he be angry or relieved?

“It is, isn’t it?” Bella asked and Edward realised that he’d been quiet for so long that she’d been able to tell.

All things considered, there’s no point in keeping it from her.

“It’s Jacob, Bella.”

“Jacob.” Bella’s eyes went wide, “My Jacob.”

Edward felt a spark of annoyance at the girl’s choice of words but chose to ignore it for the moment.

“Jacob Black, yes.”

“But how-“

“I think, I may have realised it the day that we met at the hospital.” Edward explained and quickly continued before the girl could interrupt and Edward could convince himself to stop, “A few days ago, he came to save me after I’d made a terrible mistake. That’s when I knew I couldn’t live without him.” and then the final nail in the coffin, the last part to drive the point home, “He imprinted on me.”

And then the girl gasped, moving back on the bed and away from the vampire. Edward felt terrible.

“Bella-“

“I think you should go, Edward.”

Her expression was oddly cold. Edward wanted to say something. He wanted to apologise for hurting her and putting her through all of this, but he knew it would probably do more harm than good. Instead Edward only got up and walked over to leave through the window where he entered earlier.

When he got back home the first thing, he wanted to do was call Jacob, but he had to deal with his family first. Apologise for just leaving the way he did and going to the Volturi. It was hard, even with Esme and Carlisle welcoming him back with open arms. He still wasn’t on good terms with Rosalie, he wanted to blame her for what happened with the Volturi, but she just told him about Alice’s vision, she didn’t tell him to try and get himself killed. He wanted to blame her, but he knew he couldn’t so instead he just tried to avoid her when he got home. Jasper came back home but they hadn’t really spoken either. Edward apologised to the empath the same way he did with everyone else, Jasper surprised him with his response.

“Have you spoken with Jacob yet?”

“Well we spoke on the plane-“

“Did you tell him how you feel Edward?”

The telepath’s eyes widened, “You knew-“

“Of course I know, we all know Edward.” Jasper said evenly as he kept the telepath in his gaze, “Does he know?”

“No, not yet.” Edward admitted and Jasper gave a nod as he leaned back against the wall in the den.

“When do you plan on telling him?”

“Soon, I already ended things with Bella. I made it clear that we couldn’t be together.”

“Good. Now all you need to do is tell Jacob.” Jasper said as he pushed off the wall to leave the room only to stop when Edward suddenly spoke.

“How does Jacob feel about Carlisle?” Jasper stopped, Edward took in an unnecessary breath. He just needs to know. “Does he really love him?”

The empath looked up at him and his head gave a tilt, “What if he does? What if Carlisle decided that he wanted to be with Jacob? What would you do? Would you give up on him?”

Edward paused to look away for a moment before he spoke, “I want him to be happy, but I don’t think I’m strong enough to give him up to anyone, not even Carlisle.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Jasper gave a small smile as he shook his head, “Jacob is very young, even younger than you were before you were turned-“

Edward let out a frustrated sigh, “If you’re going to say it’s just a crush-“

“Its not just a crush.”

The telepath paused at that, Jasper chuckled. “The feelings that Jacob has for Carlisle are very real, but like I said he is very young and he is a shifter. Everything is more intense for him.”

“Do you think he’d ever-“

“If you’re asking if you stand a chance, the answer is yes.”

Edward blinked in surprise, “Really?”

Jasper smirked, “Let’s just say Jacob doesn’t despise you as much as he pretends. But that doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy.”

Edward was about to ask the empath exactly what he meant by that when there was barking. Loud and vicious, coming from outside the house.

_‘EDWARD! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!’_

Jasper looked up and gave a snort, “I think you have a guest.”

Edward sighed but still made his way over to the door. He couldn’t help but pause for a moment beside a decorative mirror just beside the door, unable to resist the urge to check his appearance first before he turned back and headed for the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Edward.” Jacob said in a pause as he stared back at the vampire on the other side of the threshold in surprise. He quickly pulled himself together and gave the vampire a bright smile as he moved forward to wrap his arms around the telepath and pull him into a hug, burying his nose in the cold one’s neck to take in his scent.

“It’s really nice to see you.”

Edward wrapped his arms around the shifter to steady him so they didn’t end up stumbling back as he returned the gesture, giving a soft snort as he spoke.

“That’s good to know.”

Jacob pulled back, arms still braced on the vampire’s shoulders as he spoke, “What’re you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” The telepath said lifting a hand to the side of the shifter’s face with a soft smile, “I know you have school during the day, but I thought we could study together.”

It was then that the shifter noticed the bag slung over Edward’s shoulder and he frowned, “Seriously?”

“I’m trying to at least seem like a good influence so I can make a good impression on your father.” The telepath said and Jacob rolled his eyes.

“I could’ve just gone over to your place.”

“I don’t mind.” Edward said with a soft smile as he leaned in to press a kiss on Jacob’s forehead, the shifter couldn’t help but blush at the contact, when-

“Ugh! Do you seriously have to do that shit right here?”

Jacob looked back to glare at Paul, who sat with the rest of his pack brothers in the living room.

“If you don’t like it then you can leave jackass.”

“Hey Edward!” Seth chirped cheerfully from his spot next to Leah, while Paul glared, Quil laughed while Embry just shook his head. Jared was elsewhere probably hanging around Kim. Colin and Brady were on patrol with Sam.

“Hi Seth.” Edward said, wrapping his arm around Jacob’s waist to pull him close.

“Alright, we can take a hint.” Quil said getting up from his seat, “Embry and I have stuff to do anyway.”

“You’re leaving?” Paul asked incredulously and Quil gave a snort, “If you’d rather stay here and watch them suck face then you’re more than welcome.”

Jacob’s eyes went wide, “We’re not going to-“

“I believe that as much as I believe that Jared’s just _studying_ with Kim right now. I repeat, we’re out. Later Jake, it was… nice to see you Edward.”

“Oh fuck I didn’t need that mental image.” Paul said as he got up from his spot on the floor and Seth did the same, making to follow the others out only to pause when his sister didn’t.

“Leah?”

“What? I’m still watching-“

“Get the hell out of my house!” Jacob said  and Leah rolled her eyes as she got up and left as well. “Ugh, fine I’m going.”

The shifters all left, Edward stepped into the house and leaned against the wall until Jacob shut the door and waited a moment before he turned around to face the telepath with a glare.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just what I said.” Edward said as he turned and made his way up the stairs, “I wanted to see you.”

Jacob raked a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. This has been happening for a while.

Why do vampires have to make everything so infinitely difficult?

The past two weeks were a nightmare of a headache to deal with, Jacob was still struggling to come to terms with it all.

The imprinting plan was simple.

It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

It occurred to Jacob somewhere between the time when he agreed to be turned and when they got on the plane back to Forks that the council would be less than pleased at the prospect of one of their wolves willingly turning for whatever reason whatsoever. Plus, Jacob being turned would mean that the Cullens would need to bite him and according to the treaty, if one of them bites a human being then the treaty is broken and it would mean war for the vampires and shapeshifters. He isn’t completely human, he’s a shifter, which actually made it much worse.

They’d never approve of him turning, they wouldn’t even stop to consider that option, unless-

_“An imprint is sacred in the eyes of  the tribe.”_

The words that his father said to him all those months back when he still thought, or rather desperately hoped, that Carlisle was his imprint came back to him. At the time he was looking for a reason to validate his relationship with Carlisle if the older man finally gave into him and he needed to explain it to the pack. But he never imprinted, Carlisle insisted on being stubborn and he technically had a mate.

Esme.

The guilt that Jacob felt every time he thought of the vampire was immeasurable so honestly, he did try to get over Carlisle, but it just never happened.

Now he has to be turned to save Bella’s vampire boyfriend and Billy’s words came back to him.

_“An imprint is sacred in the eyes of the tribe.”_

Imprinting. It explained everything.

It would explain why Jacob seemed so attached to the Cullens, why he left for Volterra to save Edward and why he needed to be turned into a vampire.

His imprint was sired by Carlisle, his imprint’s life was in danger and the only way to keep his imprint safe is to let said imprint bite and turn him. And if protecting his imprint entailed turning then surely, he had to do it right?

When they returned to Forks, he told his father that he imprinted.

I think it’s needless to say that his father nearly had a heart attack. But surprisingly enough it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be convincing the pack that he had in fact imprinted on Edward. When Sam reached into his mind through their link, it was surprisingly easy for the shifter to replace Carlisle’s face with Edward’s in his head. It was weirdly simple thinking of bronze hair instead of blonde, a tall lean figure instead of the broad shoulders. Jacob didn’t question it, he just rolled with it and so making the pack believe in the imprint wasn’t too hard.

What was hard was Edward and Bella’s second break up.

Jacob didn’t approve. He didn’t get it. There was no reason for Edward to suddenly break up with Bella. He explained to the Cullens how imprints worked. He explained that imprints weren’t necessarily romantic, even though they tended to work out that way.

_“An imprinter can be whatever the imprintee wants them to be. A lover, a brother or a friend.”_

But Edward simply didn’t listen to him.

Jacob was still in the process of explaining the whole imprinting on a vampire thing to his father when Bella started blowing up his phone. Bella was upset, but then again, Jacob would be too if he was in her shoes.

On some level he got Edward telling her that Jacob imprinted on him, he was angry but he understood. She was going to find out about it eventually, either through Billy or when he needed to be turned before the Volturi’s arrival. What he didn’t understand is why on earth Edward would claim that he was in love with him.

It was all one huge mess.

He went out to the Cullen house after the talk with his father, well, he had to sneak out of the house. Billy grounded him, told him that he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere until the council managed to figure out the mess he’d managed to land himself in.

But Jacob had other things he had to deal with. He snuck out and went to the Cullen house. He didn’t bother going into the house. He barked a few times outside and made it perfectly clear to the telepath that he needed to see him.

Edward came out a few moments later, giving a sigh as he stepped out onto the lawn in the yard.

“I had to end things with her Jacob.”

 _‘So you told her that I imprinted on you, fine, but then you tell her you’re in love with me?!’_ Jacob growled low as he glared at the vampire in his wolf form, _‘I told you what imprinting means. I told you that you don’t have to bring love into any of this-‘_

“I had to-“

_‘No you didn’t-‘_

“Yes I did, because it’s true.”

Jacob froze, _‘What?’_

“I’m in love with you Jacob.”

_‘Huh?’_

Edward stepped forward, “I love you. You’re the one I want not Bella.”

Jacob didn’t respond, his thoughts were all mixed up and confused.

“I’m only sorry it took going to Volterra and endangering your life for me to be able to admit it, but… I love you. I don’t want to be with Bella, I want to be with you.”

_‘You can’t be serious’_

Jacob said incredulously and Edward gave a snort.

“I’m absolutely serious.”

_‘But… why?’_

“You’re beautiful.”

The wolf blinked, so surprised that he started phasing back without really meaning to, until he was standing naked in front of the vampire, “Huh?”

“You’re beautiful and warm and infuriatingly stubborn. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m a shifter.”

“And I’m a vampire but I don’t care.” Edward stepped forward to close the distance between them, “I’ve made enough mistakes because of my denials. I involved Bella in a world that she shouldn’t have been involved in. I hurt my entire family and brought Aro’s attention to the reservation all because I refused to acknowledge my own feelings. I’m not denying what I feel anymore.”

_‘What the fuck…’_

“Since when?”

“Do you remember the day we met, at the hospital?” Edward stepped forward and Jacob instinctively took one back. “I think may have had a slight panic attack when I realised that you had feelings for Carlisle. I practically went into a jealous rage back then.”

“You were with Bella back then.”

“And every moment I was with her, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

_‘Oh my God, he’s lost it’_

Edward gave a soft chuckle, “I suppose it seems like I have doesn’t it. It’s really my fault for carrying on the way I have. I should have ended things with Bella earlier. I should have told you earlier.”

Jacob took a step back, “Then why didn’t you?”

“You’re a shifter, I’m a vampire. When I met Bella, her scent was so intoxicating and her mind so silent. I just couldn’t get over it.”

“And you’re over it now?”

Edward stopped right in front of Jacob, standing less than a foot away and gave a slight shrug, “Her blood still smells sweet and I still can’t hear her thoughts, I know her feelings for me are still strong-“

“Then why-“

“Because none of it. Absolutely none of it can compare to the way you make me feel and you won’t even look in my direction.” The telepath said reaching out to touch the Quileute, Jacob let him for the moment, so weirded out he figured letting the vampire touch him really wouldn’t be as weird. “You’re so… infatuated with Carlisle of all people. Years I’ve spent waiting to find a mate of my own and when I do, he falls in love with my sire.”

Jacob frowned as he shoved the vampire’s hand aside, “You’re jealous?”

“Insanely jealous.” Edward said simply and Jacob blinked in surprise at the blunt response. The telepath started to smile, “But I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me.”

Jacob blinked again, “Oh. Well-“

“That doesn’t mean I’m giving up on you.”

“Excuse me?”

Edward’s smile grew, “I’ve seen Carlisle’s thoughts. He cares for you, a great deal.”

Jacob paused, “Really?”

“Yes, but he does. But,” The telepath looked him right in the eyes, unblinking, “What he feels could never compare to how I feel about you. I’m prepared to wait however long it takes to prove that to you.”

Jacob took a deep breath, “So, you’re in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“And you dumped Bella so you could be with me?”

“Yes.”

“Ignoring the fact that I’ve never said anything about even liking you.”

“Basically.”

“You really are insane.”

“Maybe, but really, what do you have to lose by playing along with my insanity for a while?”

“A lot considering the fact that I don’t like you.”

“I disagree. Think about it. Playing along with my ‘insanity’ basically fixes everything.” Edward said as he suddenly turned around to walk a few steps before turning back, “You’ve already decided to tell the council you’ve imprinted on me to explain why you need to be turned.”

“I have to be turned because you decided to be a dumbass and I had to save you, Dumbass!”

Edward cringed, “True, but that’s kind of irrelevant right now isn’t it? See you tell the council I’ve imprinted on you. I already told Bella that I love you. The council believes that you imprinted on me, which makes the turning somewhat easier to accept. Bella realises that it’s in her best interest to move on and she can move on to find her own bit of happiness.”

“I let you go crazy and you get to satisfy whatever weird malfunction you’re going through?”

“Yes.”

Jacob let out a heavy sigh of frustration, “Oh my God.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m fully prepared to court you.”

The shifter looked up and frown, “Court me?”

“Vampires used to court their mates in the sixteen and eighteen hundreds. We don’t really do that anymore but personally I always found the concept to be quite romantic.” Edward explained, “Bella and I, well, things were always so chaotic with her there was never any time or reason to try. I suppose now I have a second chance.”

Jacob shut his eyes and let out a sigh, “Holy shit you really have gone insane. You are not courting me.”

“Why not?”

“Because-“

“Jacob just think about it, what better way to prove that you imprinted on me? And if nothing else, it’ll give you an excuse to keep spending time around Carlisle.”

“You’re seriously using Carlisle to get to me?”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

Jacob stared back at the vampire, jaw clenching tight before he spoke, “Fine, go ahead, try to court me. Go crazy.”

A wide grin spread over the telepath’s lips. Jacob folded his arms over his chest.

_‘I’m not giving in to you.’_

“We’ll see.” Edward said before he stepped closer, eyes running over the teen as he got closer to the shifter all over again and Jacob’s eyes narrowed down just a bit.

“What?”

“Nothing, just enjoying the view.”

It was then that Jacob remembered that he phased and never pulled on his cut offs. The shifter flushed right up to his ears but still managed to give the vampire a dark glare.

“You can look as much as you like, that doesn’t mean I’ll let you touch me.”

Edward smirked, “I can wait till you’re ready.”

“You’ll be waiting a long time.”

The bronze haired teen chuckled as he stepped forward, “You forget that I’m a vampire Jacob, I have all the time in the world.”

Jacob growled and immediately burst out into a phase. He expected Edward to move out of the way but he didn’t. He ended up pinning the vampire to the ground snarling viciously only for the telepath to smirk eyes running over the wolf before he shrugged.

“Kinky.”

Jacob was shocked into silence; the wolf’s eyes went wide before he quickly collected himself and let out a harsh bark. Before running off right into the woods.

Which brings us here.

“You couldn’t call?”

“I can’t take in your scent over the phone.” Edward said with a smile as he stepped into the younger teen’s room and sat down on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor. The telepath looked around himself for a moment and his eyes landed on a shirt that Jacob had carelessly tossed at the end of the bed and reached out to take it.

“It would be easier if you gave me something of yours like I asked, but you already refused so,” Edward then lifted the blue material up to his face to smell. Jacob flinched before he quickly moved forward to snatch it away.

“Knock it off you creep.” The shifter said as he turned around to toss the shirt in the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. “And I’m not giving you anything that smells like me cause I’m not enabling whatever this thing is you’re going through.”

Edward rolled his eyes as he fell back against the bed, glancing around the room. “Your room’s small.”

“Then leave.”

“It’s cosy, I like it.”

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh, “How long do you plan on staying?”

Edward sat up and reached for his bag, “Long enough to help you study.”

“You’re kidding. You were serious about that?”

“Of course I was, I’m trying to make a good impression on your dad remember?” Edward said taking out his notebook and some stationary to set on the bed, “Besides, you need help with history and science right?”

Jacob’s eyes went wide, “How do you know-“

“Quil told Embry who told Seth who told me.” Edward explained simply with a grin and Jacob hissed in annoyance.

Seth. That adorable traitor.

The shifter folded his arms across his chest, “I don’t need your help. I can study on my own.”

Edward’s head gave a tilt, “You could, but you don’t have to.”

Jacob sighed, “What is this? One of your weird vampire courting rituals.”

The vampire grinned, “Nope.”

“Then why-“

“Because I love you and I want to help the person I love.”

Jacob flushed despite himself at the look of utter sincerity in the vampire’s eyes, “Fine, but we’re just studying right?”

“Right.”

Jacob walked over to his desk to grab his text books before settling on the bed with the books between him and Edward, the telepath smiled as he grabbed his notebook.

“What do you want to start with first?”

“Uh, science I guess…” Jacob said as he set his other books aside and started flipping through his science book only to suddenly pause.

“You know, I still don’t get why you’re doing this.”

Edward shrugged, “I already told you why. Why are you in love with Carlisle?”

Jacob took in a deep breath, “I never said I loved him, I just… have you ever just wanted something so bad you couldn’t think straight? Look, I’m not stupid. I know he has Esme and he loves her and I really like Esme. But he just, everything about him makes sense.”

_‘You know, cept for the whole vampire thing’_

Edward’s head gave a tilt.

“What do you want from him?”

“What do I want?”

“If Carlisle gave in to you, if he agreed to be whatever you wanted him to be, what would you ask him to do?”

Jacob paused. He’s never really thought about that, he’s kind of been preoccupied with just getting Carlisle, the thought of what he’d do if he got him never really settled in his mind. Other than the odd fantasy he never really thought about what he wanted from Carlisle, just that he wanted him.

“What do you want from me?” Jacob asked and Edward looked away for a brief moment before simply giving a shrug as he looked back, “I want to watch you wake up every morning and fall asleep every night. I want to be there with you when you graduate from high school and college. I’d want us to get married, move away to our own place, build a life together and I want to be able to make you smile every day, for the rest of our lives.”

Jacob just stared at the telepath in silence, Edward gave a soft snort and shook his head, “But you’re still young, there’s plenty of time for you to decide what you want… Maybe we should just focus on studying for now. Think about the hard stuff later.” Edward suggested. Jacob nodded and brought his attention to his textbook, staring at the telepath suddenly just felt weird.

“Yeah, sure.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was at the Cullen house, in the bathroom down the hall.

They invited him over for dinner but Jacob had come in straight from patrol so he was filthy and really really needed a shower. They let him use the one upstairs, Emmett offered to let Jacob borrow some of his clothes. It was nothing new really.

The shifter stripped out of his cut off and stepped into the shower. He didn’t even bother waiting for the water to warm, it always felt kind of nice on his heated skin anyway so he didn’t mind much. It made for shorter showers. Jacob took a deep breath and let the cold water pour against his skin until it started to warm and he started to get himself cleaned up.

He’d just reached for the shower gel when he suddenly felt cold again.

“What-“

“Shh.” A voice hushed and Jacob felt an ice-cold hand running up his back and going around to wrap around his waist while another went up into his hair to grasp firmly and turn his head to the side.

The shifter’s eyes went wide, “Carlisle?! What-what’re-“

“This is what you wanted isn’t it, Jacob?” the blonde said pressing up against the younger man’s back and Jacob gasped when he felt the vampire’s hardened length pressing against his back, as Carlisle pressed a lingering kiss against his pulse. “You want me, don’t you?”

Jacob groaned when the vampire finally sealed their lips in a deep kiss, not needing to try very hard to force his tongue inside Jacob’s mouth before he just as suddenly broke it, giving a grind against the shifter’s ass and said shifter felt a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of the older man’s cock rubbing between the cheeks of his ass.

“You want to play doctor. I think a full examination is in order.”

“Carlisle, please.” Jacob moaned only to be turned around and forced up against the wall before the blonde kissed him again. Jacob let his hands run all along the doctor’s chest, moaning when he realised that every part of that hard marble chest felt just the way he’d always imagined. The shifter gasped again when his arms were grabbed and held above his head against the wall as Carlisle smirked pressing kisses against Jacob’s lips as he spoke, wrapping his other hand around the shifter’s length to give it a long stroke.

“No, no. Bad boy Jacob.” Jacob was panting leaning in to try and close the distance between them again but Carlisle kept him still against the wall as he kept the hand job going, “The doctor touches the patient, not the other way around. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jacob said breathlessly. Carlisle chuckled as he leaned into the teen’s ear, “Good, if you behave, I’ll give you a special treat.”

The hand around his wrists left him, Jacob didn’t dare let them drop. Instead he shut his eyes, moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of the older man’s touches all over him. Ice cold kisses peppered his throat while Carlisle’s hand kept stroking at an agonizingly slow pace, “Carlisle~”

“Yes, Jacob?” Carlisle whispered against the shifter’s chest and Jacob couldn’t help but gasp as those cold lips locked onto one of his nipples and started sucking.

“Please….” The shifter breathed as he squirmed against the tiled walls.

“Do you want me Jacob?” Carlisle asked as he moved back up so he was looking the wolf right in the eyes, those normally bright gold eyes darkened with lust, golden hair wet and flat against his head as he spoke against Jacob’s lips as he kept stroking his cock.

“Yes.” Jacob moaned and Carlisle kissed him, pulling the shifter’s bottom lip between his teeth before he continued.

“Then say it, tell me that you want me. Tell me that you’re mine.” Carlisle said, now pressed against the teen and Jacob revelled at the feeling of his ice-cold skin pressed against his own heated skin while the older man’s cock rubbed against his thigh, “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yours… I’m all yours, Carlisle… only yours.” Jacob breathed as he kissed the blonde and Carlisle returned it with burning intensity, releasing the teen’s cock to wrap one arm around Jacob’s waist while the other went up to clench in the shifters wet raven locks. Jacob gasped when the kiss was broken and his head was yanked to the side to expose his neck. He saw the hunger in Carlisle eyes, the burning desire and Jacob knew there was nothing he wanted more right at that moment.

“Please.”

Carlisle pulled his head back before he sunk his teeth into the shifter’s neck. Jacob screamed as they broke into his skin, the vampire started to drink and Jacob felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as the shock of pain rocked through him and he came, spiralling down into a haze of static warmth. He felt weak as a blanket of bliss fell over him and he let one of his hands fall to rest on the back of Carlisle’s head, tangling in those blonde locks to drag him even closer as he moaned in encouragement. Carlisle then pulled back, licking at the blood to close the wound before moving up to lock their lips in another deep kiss. Jacob whimpered at the taste of his own blood on the vampire’s tongue, a desperate needy sound that conveyed just how badly he needed more. Carlisle’s bitten him, the telepath marked him and now he needs more. He needs Edward to take him.

The vampire broke the kiss and Jacob was greeted by gold eyes, darkened with lust and bronze hair turned to copper locks sticking to the sides of his face, blood running down his chin.

“Edward…” Jacob gasped and the telepath pulled Jacob even closer as he peppered kisses on the shifter’s neck.

“Mine, Jacob all mine.”

“All yours, Edward…” Jacob moaned and-

The shifter sat up in bed, panting hard as he stared wide eyed at his surroundings only to let out a heavy sigh when he realised that he was alone, in his room, on the bed, in the middle of the night completely dry…

Well mostly dry.

The shifter looked down at the sheets that had tangled up between his legs and he could feel the wet spot on them. The shifter raked a hand through his hair as he caught his breath. It was a dream, just a dream. A really weird, really fucked up dream.

_“All yours, Edward…”_

Jacob glared around himself in confusion. “What the hell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
